An Emergency! Halloween
by StarMirror17077
Summary: Part 1 of a 3 part series. Holidays with Station 51. First up, Halloween. A woman is stuck in a tree and it's up the Station 51 to help this Halloween night, and John finds out that this woman is a little different than other women he's met.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a little nervous because this is my first Emergency! story. I have the other half that I will upload the other half tomorrow. Pinky swear.**

* * *

"This is Halloween," Natalie Brisk sang to herself, taking her broom and sweeping at some of the fallen leaves along the sidewalk.

Her knee length black dress fell to the top of her black buckled boots. The cool wind snaked through her corn colored hair and plated with the tip of her cone shaped hat. And Natalie enjoyed all of it. She enjoyed the feel of the night air that danced along as if it were joining in her happiness.

LA County in October looked no different than in August, except for there were cooler nights around Halloween and into November.

"Ghouls and goblins and witches too," she laughed as she danced with her broom, leaves kicking up around her ankles.

Her pointed hat nearly fell of her head but Natalie caught it. This was her night, her time. With a swinging beat playing in her head, she danced along the sidewalk, regardless of the parents and children across the street watching her.

"Tonight is the night, wait and see, for the dead will rise and the monsters will creep."

"MEOW!" A cat was heard over Natalie's head.

Her joy turned to confusion, which made Natalie look around while holding her broom close to her. The fading light proved impossible to see anything, well anything that didn't move. But something did move. Up on a high branch of a tree nearby it was a cat, a black cat no less.

"Kitty, kitty- kitty." She called looking up at it. "How did you get up there?"

"Meow, me-uff," the cat sneezed.

"Oh you silly cat, how are you going to get down?"

"Meow," it offered.

"Climb the tree in my dress? This is the only dress I have for the party. And my hat?! It was given to me by a very handsome man." She tugged on the brim a little.

"Me- uff," the cat sneezed again.

"Okay, okay. If you inist I suppose I can climb up there. Just let me put these down."

Finding a safe spot to park her broom and to put her hat next to it, Natalie looked up at the cat. It was a good ways up there, more towards the top of the tree if she had to guess. Natalie took in a deep breath and reached for the lowest branch that could get to. Pulling herself up to the next branch was a little hard, but after that it became a little easier. But only by a marginal amount.

"I should have worn some pants." Natalie said yanking her hem free from a branch.

Regardless that her nice dress was getting more holes in it than a wedge of Swiss cheese, Natalie continued on up the tree. She ignored the sway of it, where the wind pushed and pulled the tree back and forth. But it really did start to pick up once she got towards the middle of the tree.

"Okay, you can stop now." Natalie told the wind. When it did settle somewhat she sighed, pressing her cheek to the rough bark. "Thank you."

The cat meowed again, this time closer to the top of the tree. It had made little to no sound at all when it did move that Natalie wasn't aware at all. Which was hard to believe.

"Oh you darn cat." She grumbled trying to dodge falling leaves that were hitting her face. "Stop that or I'll climb back down. I mean it, Cat."

"Meowf."

Groaning, Natalie kept on climbing. The more she climbed the more holes she got in in her dress. It was just a dress, she told herself as she untangled it again from the fingers of another branch.

"Meow, meow-f." This time the cat was below her.

"What?"

One foot on on branch, her right hand reaching for another, Natalie hear a cracking sound and the next moment she was falling.

* * *

"What's your kids doing tonight?" Firefighter paramedic John Gage asked his partner.

Roy DeSoto shrugged at first. "This year I am glad I work this shift. My mother in law is having a party over at our place tonight after the trick or treating is done."

John laughed, knowing just how judgmental Roy's mother in law was. He'd been around for her to have a jab at him as well.

"What's your girls doing tonight, Cap?" Roy looked at the other married man with kids in Station 51.

"A Halloween dance at their school. My wife is a chauffer for the event." The Captain answered from his spot at the day room table. He'd been nursing the same cup of coffee and newspaper puzzle for the last half hour.

"You know, they say a lot of weird stuff happens on Halloween night." John mentioned.

"Who says that?" Lineman Chet Kelly asked as he and Engineer firefighter Mike Stoker cleaned the dinner dishes.

"Halloween brings out the crazies. Drunks, a few hit and runs, I've heard the police answer calls for paranormal activity from said drunks."

"Gage you are," Chet started to say but was interrupted by the Klaxons sounding off over head.

"Engine 51, Squad 51, woman stuck in tree." The dispatcher gave the name of a street near a cross street but no real address to say.

"That's near the cemetary on 12th street. It's almost rural out there." John told Roy as they began pulling out of the station.

"It's also next to that old house owned by that old woman everyone says is a witch." Roy added. "She has all those parties around the year. I bet she thinks it's Halloween all year around."

"At least she keeps the bushes trimmed." John said.

With their sirens blaring, the squad led the way for the Big Red engine, whose own sirens wailed in their wake. Many people moved their cars out of the way, required by law but some needed a little reminder.

Yet that was all the trouble the men of Station 51 had getting to the scene. It was the trouble of getting the person out of the tree that meant more trouble for them.

"Looks like the entire cemetary showed up." John pointed to the gathered crowd.

"Looks that way." Roy agreed with his partner's description of the scene.

A lot of the spectators were gray skinned, pale or had various applied fake injuries to them. It was like looking at a frozen screen of the John Romero Night of the living Dead movie. With make up kits now accessable to the everyday people who wanted realistic injuries. It was the woman at the head of the pack, flanked by someone with pointed ears and the other resembling Igor that caught John's attention the moment he got out of the Squad.

"What the issue here." Vince the cop asked, having just arrived himself.

"It's her." The old woman pointed up at largest tree between the woman's property and the old cemetary. "My cat climbed up there and I assumed the girl thought he couldn't get down. The dear went up, got close to the top and fell somehow." The woman said as she petted the cat in her arms.

"We're going to need harnesses and a ladder, Cap." Roy stated.

"Right." Hank answered.

"And I'll do the climbing. That tree is tall and thin, much like me." John said.

"I'll call it in on the BioPhone." Roy said.

Chet and Marco Lopez, the other lineman, got the adjustable ladder off the side of the engine. Mike stayed with the truck since he was the engineer for the station. John also headed for the Squad to get the rescue harnesses.

"She's on a few branches that don't look like they can hold much more weight." Captain Hank told the paramedics.

"That means no on the stokes. I'll have to attach a harness to her and climb down with her." John said as he looked up at the woman.

"She had to climb up there. There's no other way she'd gotten up there." Roy said.

Having gotten their things together, John and Roy to the bottom of the tree. Chet and Marco had steadied the ladder for John to climb up.

The woman was face down, her blond hair creating a curtain so John couldn't see her face. She was sprawled out along three branches, one across her chest, hips and leg. The other leg was dangling off the tree, which caused her body to rock.

"I hope that girl is okay. She was coming to my party, you know." The old woman said near where Roy was standing. "She was supposed to be a fresh face in our old group."

"So you know her?" He asked.

"Of her, yes. Quite gifted and lively. She has a magic about her, compassion. Heals a great many ills. Don't you think, young man?"

Roy looked at the gray haired woman with the palest blue eyes he'd ever seen. For a moment Roy couldn't say anything because he was drawn to this old woman somehow.

"Hey Roy, she's waking up!" John's yell broke the spell the woman seemed to have over Roy.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie felt the tree moving again, which woke her up. It was the pain that startled her the most as she did so.

"Easy, ma'am." A nice voice of a man told her.

She lifted her head and found a man with a fireman's helmet looking at her. They were face to face almost, him grabbing onto a ladder while he had taken her pulse.

"Does anything hurt?" He asked.

"Just my left arm." She half whispered, blinking as she tried to get a better look at the man.

He had strong Native American features. He had soft, light brown eyes. High cheekbones with a straight nose. He was the nicest thing she had seen as a male in a while. Very handsome indeed, she mused.

"Ma'am?" He must have caught her staring at him. "We're going to get you down from here."

"Who are you?" She asked, bracing herself with her right hand on the branch near to her head.

"John Gage of the LA County Fire Department. I'm a paramedic. Please stay still so that you won't fall out of this tree." He told her while he grasped her arm to keep her steady.

"I'm trying to hold on."

"Let me worry about that. I am going to put this harness around you and then I'll attach it to my harness. Okay?"

"Okay." Natalie said.

Juggling the harness, John tried getting it around Natalie as she watched him intently.

"Do you need any help up there, Johnny," someone yelled from below.

"Who was that?" Natalie asked as John fastened the belt around her.

"My partner, Roy DeSoto."  
Natalie looked down, saw all the people looking up at her and the firefighters waiting down at the bottom of the tree.

"So this is what a cat sees. Looking down at people watching and waiting for it to jump."

"Cats have nine lives." John told her.

"People can have nine lives, if they are cat people."

She and the firefighter looked at each other. They were brought out of it when a bright light shone on them. Overhead there was a helicopter, its rotors kicking up the air and making the tree move almost erratically.

"Stop," Natalie whispered.

The helicopter back off a little, which caused the trees to loose most of their sway and Natalie could help but sigh and smile.

"Some Halloween this turned out to be. Where were you going?" John asked trying to get her mind off the helicopter looming nearby still offering it's light.

"I was going to a big party at Ms. Montana's place nearby."

"The old lady down there?"

"Oh yes, her. She invited me, which is hardly ever the case."

"Why?"

"Older and more experienced people are her comfort. Not a lot of twenty-six year olds come to Ms. Montana's parties. I was going to be the youngest one there."

"Okay, well what I need you to do is put your good arm around my shoulders and I'm going to help you get onto the ladder. This is going to be difficult."

Natalie nodded as she let go of her branch and slowly reached out for the man. John wrapped his arm around her shoulder blades, securing their hold so he could pull her from the tree.

"Ow," Natalie hissed in his ear.

"What?"

"My left arm is yelling obscenities at me." She said.

"I'm sure I can give you something once we get down. Okay, can you swing one leg down?"

She tucked her head into John's shoulder, willing the pain to back off. Natalie did do everything she could to aid John in getting her onto the ladder. They ended up facing each other, a foot for each on one rung of the ladder.

"I'll go down first but I'll be right there to help you down, okay?"

"Okay."  
John kept his promise, making sure Natalie didn't fall off the ladder. She kept her left arm tucked into her and had to be vigilant of using her right had to grasp at the rungs. It seemed like everyone had all taken a sigh of relief when she and the firefighter John Gage got to firm ground.

"Roy, this is, uh," John stopped when he realized he didn't know the woman's name.

"Natalie Brisk, my name is Natalie." She looked at the second paramedic.

"She may have a broken arm, she was unconscious for a lengthy amount of time." John told him.

"Why don't we sit her on the back of the squad, she may want to sit down. We need to get your vitals." Roy finally told her.

They helped her to the back of their truck, the Squad she assumed. There was a long tear in her dress, showing off much of her right leg as she sat down.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51." Roy said while using an orange box with a telephone in it.

"Go ahead, Squad 51." Someone answered.

John was kneeling in front of Natalie, a BP cuff now on her right arm as she rested her left arm across her lap. She enjoyed watching John work, she wouldn't have minded him listening to her heart with that stethoscope of his.

"BP normal, pulse is a little high. Respiration twelve and fair." John told his partner.

As John checked on Natalie's injured arm someone caught her attention. Unlike John and Roy she knew he wasn't a paramedic.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Safe, I feel safe." She answered smiling at him. "What's your name?"

"Mike, Mike Stoker, ma'am."

"Natalie." She then winced because of John's prodding of her arm. "Ow, sweetie, thanks for the wake up call."

"Sorry. Hey Roy, she does appear to have a broken arm, maybe her humerus."

Roy relayed the message.

"Copy that, Squad 51. Administer," the person on the other end of the transmission started to say.

"Administer nothing," Natalie told him.

"Hang on, Rampart. What did you say?" Roy asked.

"I don't want any pain medications, Mr. DeSoto. IV with Saline to keep me hydrated but nothing else. I don't want anything else."

"Rampart, patient is denying any pain medication, just IV saline solution." Roy told the person.

"10-4, IV saline solution and splint that arm."

She didn't mind the IV stick, she was having too much fun wondering if John's hair was as soft as it looked. As long as Natalie focused on something other than her arm it was okay.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have nice eyes, Johnny?" She asked.

"Huh?" His expression was one of shock, brows raised and mouth slightly open.

"You do, you have very nice eyes."

"Oh, uh, thanks." His eyes diverted down to the splint he was working on.

He was really charming, Natalie mused as she smiled at the top of his head.

John looked up when she lightly blew at his hair, only to see her smiling at him. The wind picked up as the deeper her smile got. The night air cooled drastically down, a slight sheen of goose flesh prickled down John's arms as he caught himself staring at her.

"John, are you done yet? The ambulance is here." Roy broke into the moment John was having.

"Oh, right."

Natalie smiled, watching John finished the splint. Then he and her got packed up into the ambulance, Natalie sitting on a stretcher with a blanket over her legs.

Roy had followed the ambulance into Rampart hospital in the Squad. When he had gotten in, John was coming out of the exam room.

"She's coherent. They are preparing head x-rays and it's certain that her arm is broken." John told him as they walked to the station to get more supplies.

"She had a thing for you." Roy said.

"Huh?"

Roy smiled. "Johnny, you have to be blind not to see. I was standing right there when she blew at the top of your head."

"What happened?" They turned to look at the head nurse named Dixie McCall.

"Oh, just the woman that was stuck up in a tree. She had a thing for Johnny."

"No she didn't."

"And I'm sure he felt the same way."

"No I don't." John argued.

Dixie chuckled at the two of them. "I'm sure she was happy to see you."  
The exam door opened and the woman was being wheeled out in a wheelchair by a nurse. The moment she said John she smiled.

"Have a nice day, Johnny." Natalie waved at John, whose face had darkened slightly. "It was nice meeting you."

She was taken away down to the x-ray room and that was the last John had seen of her.

"I'm telling you, Halloween is one weird holiday." John said as they got outside to the Squad.

"Did you see her shoes?"

"I was preoccupied with trying to get her out of that tree. No I didn't see her shoes."

"Buckled witch boots. Jo Anne wears a similar pair each Halloween."

"So a witch got stuck in a tree?" John shook his head. "I told you Halloween brought out the weird cases."

As they were leaving the hospital it suddenly dawned on John.

"Hey, what happened to all the people watching with that old woman?"

"I was too busy focusing on you but I guess they walked away. Even the old woman disappeared. It was really freaky if you ask me."

"I agree, freaky." John couldn't help but shudder at the thought of a group of people just disappearing.

* * *

 **I am a little nervous about this part. But I think it came out okay, I think. Just so you guys know, there is a third part to this story. I will get it up tomorrow. Thanks for reading everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day- November 1st**

The morning news was on at Station 51 while Mike Stoker prepared breakfast. This was the usual thing Captain Hank insisted on, especially after all the weird calls they had to answer to the previous night. Of course the most interesting call was the woman stuck in the tree.

"Hey, Gage, we're on the news." Chet yelled out to the garage of the station.

Both John and Roy came on in at the moment the helicopter shone its light on the tree John had been in. He could see the woman, Natalie again, see her look up at the helicopter and mouth something.

"A strong gust of wind blew the helicopter back so we can't see what was going with the firefighter and the victim. But we caught up with the victim at Rampart Hospital."

John watched as the scene changed to the woman Natalie in a hospital bed, her arm in a cast and a bright smile on her face as if it was the happiest day in her life. It was the kind of smile that John smiled with.

"How do you feel?" Someone asked.

"Oh just fine."

"Any pain?"

"I've chosen not to take any pain medicine. I didn't when that nice fireman took me out of the tree."

More questions were asked about how she was doing or what she was doing up in that tree in the first place. She answered them with a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"I was trying to be a firefighter by getting a cat out of the tree. I guess the cat had other plans."

"Were you scared?" Someone asked.

"Oh no. I was too frightened to be scared." She smiled again, as if it was a funny joke.

"What do you have to say now?"

"What I have to say? I want to thank Firefighter and paramedic Johnny Gage for helping me out of that tree. He's a kind man, a great looking guy and probably someone I will never see again. But it's all worth it."

"Why?"

She leaned over the side of her bed and pulled out a witch's cone shaped hat, along with a broom to match.

"A firefighter is a witch's best friend."

That was some Halloween everyone had experienced. One no one was likely to forget either.

* * *

 **Well that's it, everyone. I hope you liked this story.**

 **Side note, I have a Thanksgiving one planned and then a Christmas story for Emergency! in the works. Stay tuned.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
